Frozen Fyre
by Erotica
Summary: //Longing~suffering~inner-pains~loss. Hiei can't tell his twin who he really is, Sapphire's loosing her sanity once again, children are being abused. Lovers are being torn from one another. The rhapsody plays is satanic song. Humming along.//
1. Prologue

//Longing~suffering~inner-pains~loss. Hiei's can't tell his twin who he really is, Sapphire's loosing her sanity once again, children are being abused. Lovers are being torn from one another. The rhapsody plays is satanic song. Humming along.//  
  
  
  
~Frozen Fire~ Part I Demonic Rhapsody  
  
By Erotica  
  
*~* Masked in darkness His birth forbidden The fire child runs through the amiss Keeping his thoughts hidden Astray from the home from which the demons play His grave dug, for him to crawl in In hopes of finding the heart that beats with his Praying it will happen one day  
  
Chapter 1- Prologue  
  
Years ago... On a kingdom in the sky, lived a race of ice demons called Koorime. They were all female, and cried beautiful tears that became gems as they fell. Worth so much to the ningenkai, and youkai. Times were peaceful until one sinned. A Koorime, named Hina fell in love with a fire demon. She loved him so and wished to bare his children. Soon, she did become pregant to him. But you see Koorime were not to have one's off spring, they would have one child every thousand years and it would be a girl. If they were to have sex with a male they would die, soon after giving birth. Finally Hina had his children. Twins. One boy, and one girl. As they were born she shed to tear gems for each of them. As time went by the elder did not take to her bringing a male into their kingdom. In particular this first the eldest did not want to make any exceptions to. Even as a child Hiei enjoyed seeing pain and death. Hina begged the elder. "Please! Let me atleast raise my own son?!" She pleaded still the elder refused. Rui, Hina's best friend took baby Hiei and through him off the island to the Makai blow them to die. He survived this however to be found by a band of theives, the leader naming him Hiei. He grew, and grew with them. Learning to steal and fight as he wanted. But soon they grew fearful of him each of them, because of his strength while he was so young. Growing tired of them eventually he left the band of theives to travel on his own. The tear gem his mother had fried for him hung around his neck always, until one day a demon battled him. Carelessly in the battle he lost it. Grieving for not seeing this, he went to another demon to give him a Jagan. Receiving it, unfortunately he lost all his power he had earned through the years. Disappearing. Hiei seeing he deserved it as his foolishness for loosing his niruseki. Instantly he could see the floating kingdom in the sky where the Koorime lay. Traveling to it finally. Hiei's boot slished in the snow as he set his feet finally on the island. Calmly he shoved his hands in his pockets, his sword clinking at his side, under his black jacket that covered most of him. The head band hiding his third eye. Looking about the cold place. He never minded the cold, nor heat. The innocent Koorime watched him. Their frightened faces pushed back his thrist for vengeance. For making his heart so cold as it was over the years ... He walked, all of them staring at him frightened. For they were told most likely the Forbidden child would return. Snow flakes gently landed on his shoulders as he walked, when someone came before him. Frightened but courageous none the less. He looked at this Koorime, with that expression of his. Stern and icey. "I am Rui. Please do not harm our kingdom, for it was I who threw you from this place by the Elder's orders, Forbidden child." His silence making her un-easy ever still. She swallowed. He turned looking in one direction to see if anone was staring still. He sensed this woman knew his mother well.  
  
"Where is my mother." He said, coldly but not angry. This Koorime known as Rui blinked surprised he did not threaten to take her life in an instant. Turning she lead him... Following this ice maiden. He ignored the frightened eyes of the other women there. Until she stopped. He paused after and lifted a brow. "What is it." Hiei said and walked around her. There lie her simgle grave in the snow. Her name carved upon it. He lifted his head a little, taken by this but not showing it. Hiei stepped forward moving a little of the snow off the top that was gathering with the tip of his finger...  
  
"She died after you fell." Rui spoke sadly. "However Yukina still lives." Hiei blinked and turned his head somewhat looking at her but not turning around with a concerned face. He had a sister? Meaning for her to go on. "Your twin... She went searching for you a short time ago." Hiei glanced forawrd once more at the stone. Beneath him lie his mother's bones.  
  
"Hn." He made and walked past her. The Koorime turned watching him walk away not seeing his face anymore only his back. Hands stuffed back into his black pockets once more. The snow still falling. Rui bit her lip adn thought. She sensed he was not as cold as he seemed, and knew he was going to search for the girl.  
  
"Farewell Forbidden child... I hope perhaps you find your other half. Maybe then, the ice crushing over your heart will melt."  
  
  
  
~*Our two hearts beat as one*~ 


	2. Breaking the ice

//Longing~suffering~inner-pains~loss. Hiei can't tell his twin who he really is, Sapphire's loosing her sanity once again, children are being abused. Lovers are being torn from one another. The rhapsody plays it's satanic song. Humming along.//  
  
  
  
~Frozen Fire~  
  
By Erotica  
  
Chapter 2- Breaking the ice  
  
------Yusuke Urameshi was walking home from school. Keiko beside him with her case, that had her books and papers in it. Dangling on he side was a cute key chain with a bunny on it. Of course, he had gotten it for her. "It's been three weeks sense you had to go fight demons Yusuke. Where did all the bad guys go?" She asked and looked to him. Her hair flipping a little cutely. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Maybe I killed 'em all." He said playfully and threw an arm around her shoulder pulling her close when they heard an enormous yell by none other.  
  
"URAMESHI!!~!!" Kuwabara yelled. The two winced at how loud it was. As usual and turned.  
  
"What's yer deal Kuwabara? Can I not walk my own girl friend home? Christ!" Yusuke said a little agitated as the big lug ran up. Pausing a little out of breath.  
  
"I wanted to know, if you wanted to spar with me over and Genkai's?" He said lifting himself up from breathing hard. Yusuke blinked.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Sure. But later okay?!"  
  
"Okay, but have you seen Botan? I thgouht she said she wanting to tell you something." Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Nope. Haven't seen her today. Later man, I gotta walk Keiko home."  
  
------Kurama sat in Yusuke's living room with the others hanging out. He had a cup off coffee listening to the conversation. Yusuke leaned forward on the couhc holding the controller, Kuwabara on the floor tapping away at his own. Playing a fighting game on the Playstation. "Ha! Did you see that Kuwabara! I just smacked you so hard!"  
  
"Oh yeah!?" Kuwabara shouted pressing it harder trying to kick Yusuke's character as hard as possible. Kurama looked around and rolled his eyes. ~I do miss Hiei. He would never par take in such foolishness.~  
  
"Yusuke, how loong has it been sense you saw Hiei-chan?" Kurama asked after taking another sip. Yusuek not looking at him but still playing the game.  
  
"Couple months. Sense that whole deal with Panic... Why?"  
  
"I was only wondering." He said crossing his legs.  
  
"You miss the lil' runt huh?" Kuwabara said still paying attention to the game like Yusuke.  
  
"Of course he does idiot! He's his best friend."  
  
"Well, yes he is and all. But, I have been worrying about him even more lately sense we haven't seen him or Sapphire."  
  
"I wouldn't be seen if I had a girl that hot either." Kuwabara said with a snicker.  
  
"Heh heh. No doubt." Yusuke added. Kurama sighing.  
  
"Honestly."  
  
"If yer really worried... You shouldn't be. This is Hiei we're talking about. Supposedly the strongest demon asides from the Makai gods right?"  
  
"Yes in deed."  
  
"Then he should still be fine. Never saw a lil fucker that strong. Plus he's prolly not gettin' into trouble lately if he doesn't want Sapphy involved. Ya think?"  
  
"I suppose you're right. He does care for her quite a bit."  
  
..::Meanwhile::..  
  
------Crying can be heard. Sobbing. Feminine-like so it must be a woman. We see a little girl on her knees with her face buried in her hands crying. A young girl with preatty aqua green hair tied back in a ponk tail somwhat an some strands hanging hear her ears. Her komono was sky blue and ripped here and there. Still she cried in this room. It looked like a large bed room. She sitting in a cage that hung from the ceiling. A nasty looking demon lay on the grody bed. Getting up he walked over and picked up the tear gems.  
  
..::The next day at school::..  
  
------Yusuke stood on the roof watching over the city. He breathed out as a slight breezed whisped against him. He thought of Keiko. The one thing he did all this for, his friends as well of course. He cared for them all so much. Especially her... Some day he hoped to marry her actually. But who knows what'll happen. He was a spirit detective. He might just die again and run through hell shouting, and crying for his Keiko like a lost kitten. ~I could never deal, if that happened. I love her too much.~ He thought and held on the chain link fence watching outward, leaning on it. "Maybe I should just ask her and get it over with." Yusuke said and saw something strange. On one of the buildings the long pule that stood up from one looked like a person stood at the very top of one. Which was impossible in every way. "The hell?" He whispered watching still. It was too far away for him to make out who it was though. Or what for that matter. It had to be demon though.  
  
"Well Yusuke!" A voice beemed. He shuttered at it and turned.  
  
"Botan? What's up?"  
  
"Oh. I just have a new mission for you."  
  
"Really. For joy." He said sarcastically, walking over to her with his hands in his uniform pockets.  
  
"It appears a Koorime has been found off the island for the first time in... well ever actually."  
  
"Well. What's a Koorime then?" He said sitting down agsint the housing arond the steps on the top of the school building.  
  
"An ice maiden from the floating island above the Makai."  
  
"I see. Well what about it."  
  
"A horrid youkai has her, and is selling her tear gems. I heard the rumor and thought it would be good to go save her. Don't you think."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"It would be good Yusuke! Poor thing. Just a little girl. Do you have any morals."  
  
"Little girl?"  
  
"Yes! She's young, and innocent. I feel so horrible."  
  
"Well then." He said jumping back up. "Let's get to it."  
  
"Oh good Yusuke!"  
  
"I'm sure Kuwabara'll wanna tag along. So we'll do it tommrow. It's saturday alright?" He said and she nodded happily.  
  
------"Well if you don't mind I would like to help." Kurama said and Yusuke looked to him. He blinked confused for a minute.  
  
"Sure. But why is everyone so intent on doing this though?"  
  
"Yusuke!!!" Botan yelled.  
  
"Oh. One more thing. Don't think it a bother. But I know Hiei would most certainly come along with us as well."  
  
"Why do you think that? This battle won't be that serious I don't think." Yusuke said and Kuwabara chimed in.  
  
"Yeah! He usually comes with us when he knows he get's to kill some stuff. How come this is different?" He asked and Kurama stood up.  
  
"It's complicated. But I will return here tommrow to join you all." He said walking out.  
  
"Kay. later man! If he doesn't wanna come along tell him I said hey!" Yusuke shouted out the door. Kuwabara rolled his eyes. Botan walked over cheery.  
  
"Tell him I said hello as well! Sapphire too!"  
  
..::At Hiei's abode::..  
  
------Sapphire lay on a large sircular cushion in the floor by the fire. Pillows assorted on here spot as well. She lay on her stomach reading a book. Behind her waved a tail back and fourth. A thin devil tail almost reaching the back of her knee it was black and shined. The fire place blazed, all was calm when she heard a knock. Blinking she looked in the direction of it and stood up. A dark blue velvet cape forming over her almost naked body as she walked. She glided down the steps practically, she walked so calmly the cloak rolling down each one behind her as well. ------Kurama stood outside. The air around the place was foggy and youcouldn't see anywhere else just the lare black castle. He turned to the door when he heard a click of metal echo, then the enormous door etch open. Seeing there, was Sapphire, with one hand holding the door the other insde the cloak holding it shut. She was the keeper of this house apparently. Get past her and you entered this dark crypt. That is if you dared to. No one had ever gotten past Sapphire. Her power was only matched by a few. Hiei mostly. Kurama smiled. She tilted her head soemwhat smiling as well, still not opening the door all the way. "Sapphire. It's been so long sense I've seen you."  
  
"What is your buisness with Lord Hiei?" She asked, her finger running up and down on the door about two inches.  
  
"I have some valuable information that I think he should be aware of."  
  
"Very well. You may come in Kurama-san." She said openign the door and putting out her hand offering him to come in. As he did and the door slowly shut... 


	3. Silence

//Longing~suffering~inner-pain~loss. Hiei can't tell his twin who he really is, Sapphire's loosing her sanity once again, children are being abused. Lovers are being torn from one another. The rhapsody plays it's satanic song. Humming along.//  
  
  
  
~Frozen Fire~  
  
By Erotica  
  
Chapter 3- Silence  
  
------Sapphire stood naked in a square small pool indoors. Made of tan smooth stone. The water up to her knees about as she bathed herself. Running a damp rag up her opposite upper arm. Suds running in streams down her skin as she did. A fountain was to her left sense shewas standing in the batth sideways facing to the right. The fountain running from a stone demon's mouth in the wall into the water gently. Around the square which was big enough to be a hot tub were candles. All lit, most different sizes except for an opening infront where you would walk over and get in. Where she most likely did anyway. Nothing could be heard but water flowing, dripping now and then from her, and her humming. Like a child she hummed. The same one she did when she was Naomi at that. Ofcourse looking at her, she made it seem demonic now. "Sapphire." A voice said and she stopped humming. She paused and looked in the direction it came. From the front of the pool, and walked out from the shadows was Hiei with his hands in his pockets, shirtless. Sapphire blinked, letting the rag hang at her side.  
  
"Yes master Hiei?"  
  
"Your voice soothes me. Did you know that?" He said, she knowing that was not what he came for.  
  
"Thank you." Sapphire said and waded gently to the edge of the pool and stood staring at him. "What is wrong?" In a second her chin was in his strong hand and his lips against hers. She, never minding this abruptness, and infact enjoyed how he never seemed to show when he was going to do it. Backing off just a little to stare in her eyes. His expression passionate, deep, and scary at the same time.  
  
"We're going back to the earth."  
  
..::Later in the human world::..  
  
------A young man sat in town outside a restaurant. He leaned back in his chair, with the front legs off the cement ground. He wore a white t-shirt, that was a little see through the buttons un done with a white beader under it, faded baggy jeans that were a little tight on the ass. His hair brown and his bangs spiked mostly over his left eye, both of them green like emeralds, his skin tan. He looked around cooly when something caught his eye... There stood Sapphire talking on a cell phone. She wore wore a tight black t-shirt, a blue jean skirt so tight it had to stretch, it was a little faded on front over her legs and on the back as well did on purpose to make it look like she already wore it when she put it on. Almost to her knees were black boots with thick bottoms, and laces all the way up. He blinked watching her, she looked so gorgeous to him. Around her neck was a spiked collar, one of them had a loop hanging from it, for a leash. The strangest thing about her was. As he watched he saw she had a tail. He blinked and sat straight, letting the legs of the chair hit the ground. Looking around he saw no one else noticed it however. ~I'll be damned. It's her.~ He thought and she glanced at him, hearing his thoughts most likely. Before she could see him he sensed this and turned so it wouldn't seem he were staring. Shutting off her phone she was some how intrigued by him. Feeling power from this young enigma. "Hymmm." She made and started to cross the street. When she heard a scream shrill through the air. "The hell." Sapphire siad and looked around, her hair whipping. Forgeting she was standing in the middle of the road a car curved hitting her leg, still she didn't fall over, or notice it for a moment. The young man saw this from his chair with wide eyes and stood up. "Humph! Some manners you ningens have!" She said and slammed her fist on the roof of the car. She turned looking at an enormous creature, with bulky shoulders and contorted limbs staring down at her. "Still. That gives no reason to try and bloody run me over." She said like a snob to the people in the car as they got out and ran. Sapphire kicking the vehicle out of the way... "I see you've come to play." Sapphire said, putting her hands on her shapely hips and tilted her head at the monster.  
  
"Play? No! I've come to kill you wretch." Her mouth dropped, surprised he had said this sarcastically.  
  
"Ha!" She said. "No no no. You did not just say that." The monster sweat dropped and lifted a brow looking around.  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"You look like a scrawny little bitch to me."  
  
"Feh! Are ya that idiotic?" Someone said, and she turned to see the young man walking up with his arms crossed. He whipped his arm about and a sword came to it. The hole thing made of silver. He flipped it with a smirk. "She is the god of death." He said and the demon looked confused. As well as Sapphire. Her eyes. ~Either he's as old as I am or he does his reading.~ She thought and stood straight watching him. ~Wait...~ In a flash he was behind the demon and threw his sword down on it's skull. The demon wobbled about trying to get him off. Sapphire threw her hand out in a swipe, slicing the air and it fell down. The boy jumping into the air so he didn't fall with him. But landed on the ground as the thing burned to dust. Sapphire looked forward at him as his sword disappeared in a few. Spreading her feet she crossed her arms.  
  
"I remember you now." A grin crossed his face.  
  
"Hoping you would. Never thought someone as grande as you could forget a thing. However... I couldn't imagine you could be killed either." He said lifting a brow.  
  
"Silencer." She hissed and her tail whipped behind her.  
  
"Sapphire!!! Are you alright??~!!" Voices shouted. Mainly Yusuke's and she turned her arms un-crossing and her hair moving about as well. Hiei arriving at her side first. He lifted an eyebrow and looked at her. "Where is he?! Is this the demon!!!" Yusuke began again pointing his finger at him, ready to shoot his spirit gun.  
  
"No!! I took care of that demon! This is another one."  
  
"Then let me kill him damn it!" He yelled ahoving Kuwabara out of the way.  
  
"Damn it Yusuke! I kno this demon! If you knew yer demons like you should. Spirit Detective. Then, you would know who the Silencer is!" She said pointing at the younger man.  
  
"Silencer?" Kurama said.  
  
"A demon angel. Known for *silencing* his enemies." Hiei said looking at him.  
  
"Well, then how do you know him Sapphire?"  
  
"Gee. I'm only centuies old Kuwabara. I met him on my killing spree." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm on a bounty hunt for now. Only killing those who wish for death." He said putting his hands up. "Even more. I could never hope to challenge the God of death."  
  
"God of death?" Yusuke asked lokign at Sapphire.  
  
"When I was younger. Out of the six executioners of apocolypse, I was the bringer of death. So there for, I called myself the God of death." She said crossing her arms.  
  
"What bounty are you searching for Silencer?" Kurama asked a little serious.  
  
"Guy kidnapped a wondering Koorime. He's torturing her, stealing her tear gems. The ice maidens said they would pay me heftly if I were to rescue here for them." He said and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Did they say they wished her return?" Hiei asked and Sapphire looked to him then the Silencer.  
  
"Nah. They said she wouldn't come home they knew she wouldn't. They only wished she were alright. I brought proof of that and I would be paid."  
  
"Very well." Hiei said walking off.  
  
"Let's go then. Come now Trowa." Sapphire said. Hiei in the front for a moment glanced to his side where Sapphire was catching up to. He sensed a connection between her and this *Trowa* person.  
  
"Hn." 


End file.
